1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage device assemblies, and more particularly to a storage device assembly incorporating an ejecting mechanism with a safety latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices such as optical disc drives are widely available as standard peripheral devices for electronic apparatuses such as computers. The computer often needs to read or write data from or to the storage device. The storage device typically comprises a casing, and a tray ejectably received in the casing. When the storage device is an optical disc drive, the tray is for fixing an optical disc thereon. A button is provided on the front of the tray or the casing under the tray. When the button is pushed inwardly, the tray is ejected from the casing. However, the tray is liable to be inadvertently ejected due to touching of the button by accident. If this occurs while the computer is exchanging data with the storage device, both the storage device and the computer may sustain serious damage.